House Greggario
House Greggario of Greggario-1, founded by Rogue Trader Greggario is a Loyalist Rogue Trader Household of the Ixaniad sector. A relatively new player on the galactic scene, this Household rose to prominence in the waning centuries of the 41st millenium among the degradation of formerly mighty planetary trade networks of the Ixaniad Sector. From the perspectives of their peers, House Greggario has gained a staggering amount of power extremely quickly by means of planetary exploitation, mining operations, and a heavy industrial base which seemingly came from nowhere. The position of strength is only made all the mightier as the Household attempts to corner the market on civilian ships and bulk transporters. To a much lesser extent...the Household seems to be trying to monopolize the sector's trade in luxury goods, particularly chilled beverages. History The ascension of House Greggario was a sudden and impactful one. Appearing on the lesser planet, now known as Greggario-1, the Rogue Trader Household has made a name for themselves. Over the ages numerous ascendant rulers of the sector rulers have toppled each other, made war on each other, and claimed descent from the great early families. The inhabitable worlds in the sector changing hands numerous times within generations, displacing whole populations into the Merates clusters which bordered into the Calyx Expanse. Greggario-1 is no different and no exception and over the eons the world has played host to military garrisons, fantastic and expansive political intrigue, and periods of isolation as other worlds were fought over. Sometime in the middling part of the 41st millennium, the Rogue Trader known only as Greggario, first of his name, rose to power. Fragmentary records put the start of his conquest as either one from within or a brutal external domination. All that is known is that Greggario took advantage of a lull in the ongoing conflicts and toppled the planetary governor, and that when the Imperial Tithe was due he handed over his debt with a smile on his face and the weight of a stellar domain behind his negotiations. All that is known is that the Rogue Trader, Greggario; First of His Name, was able to secure a Letter of Marque from the central Administratum, and through accumulated influence, upgrade it to a Warrant of Trade. How this upgrade went through is not precisely known, but the suspicious level of support from the Mechanicus of Hephaestia is thought to be behind it as well as suspected ties to the Inquisition. This has prompted a constant stream of infiltrators attempting to uncover whatever secrets Greggario may hold and whether the rumors of mass Terraforming of low quality worlds is true. Since the ascension, House Greggario has wormed its way into key industries on many of the most populated planets of the sector, asserting a level of political control not quite capable of overthrowing the local noble family, but instead leeching off of their income, remaining just nonthreatening enough to maintain the revenue stream. Some worlds have been unable to resist the household advances and have fallen under the practical control of the Household. Status in the 42nd Millennium. As Imperial authority wanes in the Ixaniad Sector and the economic forces begin to crumble under the weight of refugees, daemonic attack, madness, and the paranoia of the nobility, Greggario does little to assuage that paranoia, seizing the opportunity to expand his Household influence across the sector. It is the weight of monetary inertia that has kept many of the worlds where he holds influence afloat. Notable Household Members Over time, the household has grown as the second generation of heirs and offspring have been born, raised, and assumed various positions of Authority. * Greggario; First of His Name: A strange man of unknown provenance. A foolish and silly exterior belies a practical and deadly man beneath. Those who have met the man are unsure of who the 'true' Gregario really is; with extremely lavish surroundings filled with bizarre commissions from the Mechanicus ranging from toilets plated with mined auramite to ship prows of his own extended middle fingers and monuments to his own ego resting alongside rapid and staggering financial and territorial gains, the Rogue Trader has acquired a reputation like no other. Appreciative of the finer things, the Rogue Trader is quick to lavish his friends in rich purples and cover them in gold. The success of the man can be said to be attributed by his uncanny ability to make friends with all sorts in the unlikeliest of places ranging from Imperial Courtesans, the Machine-Men of the Mechanicus, and intrepid inquisitors seeking new allies and resources. * Lady Arenya the Pious: A member of the Orders Famulous of the Adepta Sororitas, the charms and good deeds of Greggario eventually won her over, turning her from her full duties of the covenants to a velvet glove about Greggario's fist of iron. Initially introduced to serve as a tutor to Gregario's potential offspring, instead she would come to love the man, and bear children herself. The two work in concert as they navigate throughout the sector politics, her powers of psychology and an intimate knowledge of the minds of nobles allow her to maintain relationships throughout the Ixaniad Dynasties and ensure that the power base of House Greggario does not falter. * Greggario the Second: A decently competent man, but lacking ambition. Well fit for the Imperial Nobility, he was installed into an administrative position of appropriate comfort and laziness on Greggario-1. * Greggaria: A daughter of middling administrative prowess and lesser will. Her only talents lying in knowledge and science. She was "married" off to a ranking Magos on the Mechanicus Forge of Bezoa. She was taken as an apprentice, as is reported to be doing quite well in the Machine Cult. * Greggario the Third: A disappointing son who was "volunteered" to run the Safari on the jungle moon orbiting Greggario-I, he isn't really talked about. * Greggario the Fourth: A well known Lothario amidst the noble families of the sector and the inheritor of his mothers silver tongue as well as his fathers appreciation for the female form. Assists his mother with diplomacy and public relations. * Greggaria the Second: A disappointing daughter, installed into an unimportant and difficult to cock up Administratum position. * Greggario the Fifth: Good guy and better than Greggario the Second. His direct superior, but he doesn't lord it over him. * Greggario the Sixth: Greggario and Arenya's most competant child, a serious and no frills man who's served as the head of Greggario's combined military forces since he convinced his father he was capable enough to warrant the position. Married to a daughter of the Mihnas Dynasty to cement good relations and to ensure no mutual undermining or sabotage Category:Noble House